Cheshire Jellicle
by aquavera jellicle
Summary: The story of the Cheshire Cat! Entry for Insanemistosingsmore's contest! More chapters are coming, I promise! READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

"Oh, Chesh, do tell Alice your story!" the Mad Hatter said.

"Yes, do tell!" the March Hare agreed.

"Oh, I don't know..." I trailed off, twirling my long tail.

"Alice, do you want to hear his story?" that Mad Hatter said.

"Oh, yes! Please do tell me your story!" Alice said excitedly.

"Alright," I sighed, and smiled my famous smile. The little girl sat on the edge of her seat in anticipation.

"Here goes." I launched into my story.

I opened my eyes.

"Quite unusual, you know."

"Oh, poor kitty, you must have hit your head pretty hard!"

"Where did you come from?"

"Its eyes..."

"They're creepy!"

I could make out some figures standing over me. Two looked identical, both with orange hair and they were...well...fat. They wore red overalls, and had funny little caps on their heads. They loked like clowns! Another figure was a woman in a white dress and long, blonde hair with a crown on top of her head. The last was a man, with an unusual hat on his head. He was the most queer of all, his garments being showy and not to my taste at all.

"Where did you come from?"

The question was repeated. It came from the man in the hat, I think.

"The Jellicle Junkyard."

"I've never heard of such a place!"

"Hey! I didn't hear of it first!"

"No, you didn't, I did!"

"I did!"

"No, I did!"

The two clownish people started fighting.

"Oh, don't mind them, darling. They're quite quarrelsome." The lady in the white dress and the crown (I think she was a queen) spoke to me this time. "Let's get you to the castle."

I allowed myself to be picked up by the man in the hat. I was still wary, and I stayed alert, or at least tried too. I saw him sneaking glances all around, but I didn't question it.

We walked up to this enormous white castle, at least ten times as big as the junkyard. The lady glided over to two guards at the entrance, and they bowed at her feet. The man in the hat caught me staring at her.

"That's the White Queen."

"I know," I retorted. "She would be, wouldn't she? She's wearing a crown and she's got a castle ten times the size of my home!

The man sighed. He led me through the now open gates and to the grand doors at the front of the castle. Two more guards opened the doors for us. I was led up to a room at the top of a tower.

The room was simple enough. Five white chairs were set out for us, and I immediately sat down. I _was _tired.

The White Queen, the man with the hat, and the still-arguing little men sat down.

"Will you tell us your name?" The White Queen questioned.

"Cheshire Jellicle," I said.

"Oh. Well, I guess a proper introduction is needed. I am the White Queen," the White Queen said. This is the Mad Hatter, and those two are Tweedledee and Tweedledum." Tweedledee and Tweedledum paused from fighting long enough to wave at me, and then continue to debate who had not heard of the Jellicle Junkyard first.

"Will you tell us your story?" the Mad Hatter questioned.

"Sure, I said, and I shifted in my seat. I decided to tell them the abridged version of my story.

Tweedledee and Tweedledum stopped arguing. Tweeldledum had gotten the last word, I could tell. He sat there with a smug little smile on his face.

"I was born on a rainy day in my mother's den. My father, Mistoffelees, is a conjurer. he taught me to teleport at the age of three months. My mother is Jemima. She had the most beautiful voice. Unfortunately, it was not passed onto me." They all laughed. "I grew up in The Jellicle Junkyard, which is in someplace called England.

"I was popular, i guess. I had a lot of friends, and I liked one in particular, Electra. We would always play together, and I could tell she liked me, too. I always dreamed of asking her to the Jellicle Ball-"

"What's that?" Tweeldedum asked.

"A dance," I replied.

"Shh! Let him tell his story," the Mad Hatter said. He smiled and nodded at me, motioning for me to go on.

"Oh. Right. Okay, so I finally got up the courage to ask her to the Jellicle Ball. She accepted, but the night of the Jellicle Ball, disaster struck. I was kidnapped by Macavity, an evil cat." I explained who he was right before Tweedledee could ask a question. "I was taken to his lair, where I was beaten very badly. I was taken back to the Junkyard by my father. From then on, my parents were overprotective, not allowing me to go to see Electra anymore. I was so angry at them that decided to run away. I wrote a note to Electra, explaining that I was running away because of my parents, and not because of her. I slipped out of the Junkyard gates late one night, and just ran. I didn't know where I was going, but I just ran. Once I got to some woods, I sat down by a tree trunk, and accidentally sat in a rabbit hole. Then I just ended up here," I finished.

"Oh my goodness," the White Queen said in astonishment.

"Yeah I said uncomfortably, and an awkward silence ensued, until a little mouse came running through the open doors.

"Your Majesty, the Red Queen has sent her guards to-"

It was interrupted by some red uniformed guards bursting through the doorway, almost trampling the little creature, and my instinct to pounce on it. The guards grabbed the Queen, Hatter, and Tweedledee and Tweedledum. I bounded over their heads just in time.

"Hey, you!" The guards started yelling at me to stop. I never looked back.

**REVIEW!!! I want to know your thoughts on my story!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

Once I got out of the castle gates, I immediately ran for the woods. They were dark, and pretty scary, but I managed to find a tree that iI could climb on.

I rested on one of the tree's branches, and caught my breath.

"_That was close_," I thought.

"WHERE DID IT GO?"

I heard the sound of the red guards running through the woods, dragging the Queen, Hatter, Tweedledee, and Tweedledum behind them, and I tried to think of the vanishing/teleporting spell my father taught me.

"THERE IT IS!"

One of the guards called out to his comrades, and they all started scaling the tree. One was about to grab my tail when I suddenly remembered the spell, and teleported to the nearest tree. I kept doing that until the guards were out of sight.

When they were, I heard a mysterious noise: _tick-hop-tick-hop-tick-hop_. I looked down to see a white rabbit. I thought, "_Okay, Chesh, here's dinner_," and pounced.

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" the rabbit cried. I immediately jumped back, startled. "Don't eat me, please!"

"I'm sorry, I thought you were a common rabbit,"I replied, and now noticed his waistcoat and watch. "I promise I won't eat you. By the way, my name's Cheshire, but you can call me Chesh. Everyone else does."

"Oh, well, I'm the White Rabbit. Very nice to meet you. Off to a rough start, I suppose, but nice to meet you."

"Where exactly am I?"

"Oh, you're on the west side of the Underland woods. That really hurt..."

"I said I was sorry!"

"You need to learn your manners. When I was a young rabbit, my parents.."

He kept on lecturing me. Every time he mentioned what his parents taught him, I couldn't help thinking about my parents. They must be worried sick. Then I thought about Electra. I missed her so much. The more I thought about her, the more I missed her. Believe it or not, I missed my parents, too. I just kept thinking and thinking about them until-

"YOUR HIGHNESS! I FOUND IT!"

A tall man with black hair and a heart patch over his left eye was standing above me. The White Rabbit escaped swiftly into the bushes, while I was cornered. The man was reaching down to grab me, and I teleported to the first place that I thought of. I didn't even realize where I was until later.

"Ooof," I said as I landed flat on my bottom in some dirt. I heard a giggle off to my left, and looked quickly enough to see a white tail disappearing around a pile of junk. That pile of junk looked awfully familiar. Wait-pile of junk? I looked around, and I saw a tire, an oven, and a trunk of a car. Then I realized where I had teleported myself back to.

The Junkyard.

**Okay, this chapter is a LOT shorter. I wanted to get another one out there! Review PLEASE!**


End file.
